Wysokie Elfy
Elfy Wysokiego Rodu inaczej Asur to jedna z najstarszych i najmądrzejszych ras. Prastare i dumne istoty od dziesięciu tysięcy lat rozwijały sztukę walki i wiedzę magiczną. W czasie gdy prymitywne plemiona ludzi i orków walczyły ze sobą, Elfy Wysokiego Rodu zakładały kolonie i rysowały mapy Ziemi, Morza i Nieba. Do nadejścia Czasu Zmierzchu, kiedy to pan Mrocznych Elfów zniszczył ich ojczyznę, Elfy stanowiły najpotężniejszą rasę, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po planecie. Krainy Wysokich Elfów: Asur zamieszkują w większych skupiskach obecnie tylko i wyłącznie Ulthuan - dość dużą wyspę składającą się z dziesięciu księstw: Avelorn: Kraina pochodzenia pierwszej wszechkrólowej - Alarielle. Większość powierzchni jest pokryta gęstymi lasami - domem Pegazów, Jednorożców, oraz Wielkich Orłów. Av elorn jest najstarszym z księstw Ulthuanu. Jego stolicą jest Gaen Vale. Caledor: Księstwo to było kiedyś najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich na Ulthuanie. Książęta-magowie dosiadający smoczych wierzchowców stanowili o jego sile. Dziś jeżdżą konno, a ich konie mają smoki wyhaftowane na kropierzach, co jest smutnym wspomnieniem czasów dawnej świetności. Chrace: Kraina pochodzenia Słynnych Białych Lwów - osobistej straży Króla Feniksa. Asur z tej krainy są najbardziej wojownicze, gdyż to przez to księstwo do Ulthuanu próbują się wedrzeć wszystkie inwazje Mrocznych elfów. Stolicą księstwa jest Tor Achre. Cothique: Przybrzeżn a kraina, której ludność zajmuje się głównie rzeczami związanymi z morzem - tak więc rybołówstwem, handlem morskim, załadunkiem i przeładunkiem towarów. Kraina jest dobrze rozwinięta gospodarczo, a mieszkańcy bogaci, gdyż kraina jest nieco na uboczu i nigdy nie była splądrowana. Eataine: Stolicą tego księstwa jest Lothern - największe miasto Ulthuanu.Jest też największym centrum handlu na wyspie. Kraina ta jest chroniona przez dziesięciotysięczną Straż Morską Lornthen i i szczyci się fortyfikacjami, które mieszkańcy określają jako "nie do przejścia". Żadna flota nie jest w stanie przedrzeć się przez Wrota Morskie, które blokują dostęp zarówno od Wewnętrznego Morza, jak i Zewnętrznego Morza. Ellyrion: Kraina koni - elfy uczą się tutaj jeździć konno szybciej niż zaczynają chodzić. Asur z tego księstwa są najlepszymi kawalerzystami na Ulthuanie, a nie wiadomo czy nie na świecie. Stolicą i siedzibą księcia jestTor Elyr. Nagarythe: W tym księstwie zapoczątkowany został pierwszy rozłam wśród elfów. Większa część tej krainy legła pod powierzchnię wody podczas rebelii Malekitha. Dzisiaj księstwo to jest rządzone przez Wojowników Cienia - Asur, którzy pozostali wierni Królowi Feniksowi. Stolicą jest Anlec - miasto, wktórym stoczone zostało bardzo wiele bitem wiedzy Elfami Wysokiego Rodu, a Druchii. Tiranoc: Kolejne księstwo, które uległo zatopieniu podczas pierwszej rebelii. Stąd pochodzą Jeźdźcy Rydwanów - jednej z najskuteczniejszych jednostek armii Ulthuanu. Stolicą byłoTor Anroc, ale zostało całkowicie zniszczone przez morskie fale i nie było nawet po co używać magii, by wypiętrzyć miasto ponad poziom morza. Nie określono, które miasto jest obecnie stolicą księstwa. Saphery: Księstwo to jest domem magów. To tutaj znajduje się sławna Wieża Hoetha - wysoka na kilka kilometrów budowla, w której przechowuję się całą wiedzą Asur. Wieża jest widoczna na całej wyspie i stanowi dobry punkt odniesienia dla elfich żeglarzy. Siedzibę Mistrzów Wiedzy wybudowano z rozkazu Bel-Korhandis'a - uczonego króla. Jest ona strzeżona przez Mistrzów Miecza Hoetha - najlepszych wojowników na świecie, którzy prędzej zginą, niż oddadzą ją w wasze ręce. Yvresse: Jest to najrzadziej zaludnione księstwo w całym Ulthuanie. Jest tutaj tylko jedno miasto - Tor Yvresse, które jest oczywiście stolicą. Historia Czas Przebudzenia Elfy Wysokiego Rodu od wieków żyły w harmonii ze światem. Dopiero Aenarion powiódł ich lud ku zjednoczeniu. W jego żyłach płynęła potęga bogów, pod okiem Asuryana, boga Elfów sprawiedliwe rządził Ulthuanem. Dziś nikt już nie pamięta, iż wtedy lud elficki był jedynie słabymi płomykami na łasce Bogów Chaosu. Gdy mroczne siły zauważyły istnienie Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, zwróciły swój upiorny gniew przeciw nim. Aenarion powiódł armię w obronie Ulthuanu i odparł pierwszy atak Chaosu. Era Obrońcy Aenarion złożył przysięgę, która głosiła, że on i lud Elfów nie spocznie, póki nie zginie ostatni Demon lub czciciel Chaosu. Z powodu małej liczebności trudno było prowadzić wojnę, więc Król zwołał radę najmądrzejszych z Asur. Zaprojektowano niezwykle ryzykowną operację: trzeba było otworzyć kręgi na Wyspie Umarłych, które zniszczyłyby i strąciły w nicość całą magię Chaosu. Niepowodzenie równało się końcowi świata. Demony dostrzegły zagrożenie. Czterej bogowie Chaosu, Tzeentch, Khorne, Nurgle i Slaanesh zjednoczyły się przeciwko Elfom Wysokiego Rodu. Cztery Wielkie Demony stanęły do boju przeciwko Aenarionowi. On i jego smok Indraugnir oddali życie w heroicznej walce, ale Demony zostały strącone w nicość na wiele wieków. Okazało się, że dzieci Aenariona ocalały, ochronił je potężny drzewiec Dębowe Serce. Yvrainne koronowano na nową wieczną królową, Moreliona posłano pod strażą na wschód, aby ród Aenariona przetrwał. Nigdy go już nie odnaleziono. Jednak nie Malekitha koronowano na nowego Króla Feniksa. Odziedziczył on bowiem po matce porywczość i gniew. Szlachta radziła przez wiele miesięcy, aż w końcu wybrano Bel-Shanaara, sprawiedliwego władce i mądrego stratega. W Ulthuanie na wiele lat zapanował pokój. Pieśń Stwórcy -Bracie, -rzekło mu czterech- rządzić będziemy wspólnie, Ulegnij przeto Ciemności, prawdzie skrytej na serca dnie. W dłoni jego miecz Khaina-niezwykłej mocy zaranie, A Światła Bóg i Bóg Mordu toczyli o duszę zmaganie, Jeden po drugim padały Demony, a Elfi Pan dumnie stał, Wszak gdyby zawiódł, na zawsze, sczezł by śmiertelny świat. Nad wyspą, nad szczęk oręża, wzniosły się magów czary Wraz z wyciem Demonich sługusów na potępienie skazanych. I dzień ów czcimy ku chwale zbawcy świata naszego, Aenariona Dumnego Obrońcy, Aenariona Dzielnego. ''-elfia saga recytowana co dziesięć lat w całym Ulthuanie-'' ''Złoty Wiek'' Gdy odparto Demony, Wieczna Królowa Astarielle powiła owoce miłości Aenariona, koronowanego na Wielkiego Króla Feniksa. W Ulthuanie zagościł spokój i radość. Yvrainne i Morelion, dzieci Króla dorastały w spokoju, szkoląc się w magii i w walce. Po raz pierwszy i jedyny liczebność Asur rosła, był to powód, dla którego nazywamy ten okres Złotym Wiekiem. Niestety siła Aenariona była zbyt mała aby pokonać Chaos. Sługi czterech bogów piekieł powróciły, pragnienie zemsty zżerało ich czarne serca. Zabiły Wieczną Królową, Yvrainne i Morelion zaginęli. Serce Aenariona Śmiałego zamieniło się w lód, on podniósł niewyobrażalnie potężny Miecz Khaina. Bóg Wojny dodawał mu sił, ni człowiek, ni demon nie był w stanie zatrzymać jego szału i furii. Uwolniono więzioną od setek lat legendarną Morathi. Aenarion zaślepiony jej pięknem przeciął jej łańcuchy i poślubił, a ona wkrótce urodziła mu syna, Malekhita przeklętego. Na pamiątkę tego wydarzenia co dziesięć lat odbywa się Festiwal Światła, podczas którego Elfy recytują Pieśń Stwórcy. ''Era Odkryć (koniec tej ery i początek następnej znane są jako Czas Zmierzchu) ''Asur stali się najpotężniejszym ludem na świecie. Zawarto wiele sojuszy, najcenniejszy okazał się sojusz z krasnoludami. Ramię w ramię zepchnięto Chaos ze Starego Świata, aby mógł się tam osiedlić człowiek. Odtąd demony i mutanty zamieszkiwały już tylko północne pustkowia. Tymczasem Malekhith przemierzał świat w poszukiwaniu mądrości. Odegnanie Chaosu sprawiło, że Elfy stały się gnuśne i leniwe. Chaos powrócił jako Slaanesh, Pan Rozkoszy. Najwyższą kultu stała się Morathi. Powszechne stały się ofiary z bydła, potem z wieśniaków. Wtedy to powrócił Malekith. Pod pozorem czystek wśród wyznawców Chaosu i Slaanesha zabił wielu znamienitych szlachciców i bohaterów, tylko dlatego, że byli lojalnymi poddanymi Króla. Nawet król Bel-Shaanar stał się marionetką w jego rękach. Aby uniknąć wojny, rada zebrała się w Świątyni Asuryana, aby odegnać wojnę. Wtedy to Malekith otruł Króla i wymordował Radę. Żądza władzy powiodła go w Święty Ogień Asuryana. Płomienie jednak zostały zaczarowane prez radę i wyrzuciły go ze Świętego Miejsca, spaliwszy go uprzednio. Poplecznicy unieśli jego ciało do zatopionej dziś Nagarythe, gdzie matka, Morathi uleczyła go, zamykając ciało w zbroi, której nie zdejmuje do dziś. Potem wyruszyli razem na zachód, za morze, a Asur łudzili się, że zło na zawsze opuściło ich brzegi. Obecnie Elfy wysokiego rodu mają obecnie nawiązane stosunki dyplomatyczne z Imperium, Elfami Leśnymi z Loren, a nawet z Krasnoludami. Wymiana handlowa miedzy Ulthuanem, a Starym Światem nigdy nie miała tak wielkiego znaczenia przynosząc ogromne zyski zarówno Elfom jak i Marienburgowi który ma monopol na pośrednictwo w tym handlu. Spowodowane jest to też na pewno patrolami Straży Morskiej Lothern, oraz Marienburga, dzięki takiej sytuacji obie strony czerpią ogromne zyski i dbają o nieprzerwany handel. Elfy pływające na statkach ochrzczono już nawet "Elfami Morskimi", gdyż więcej czasu spędzają oni na pokładach swych jednostek, niż we własnych domach. Obecnie władcą elfów jest Finubar . Najwyższym magiem w Wieży Hoetha jest nadal Teclis - ten sam, który dwukrotnie pomagał Imperium w walce z Chaosem i którego udział w tych wojnach miał znaczenie rozstrzygające pomógł on również stworzyć Kolegia Magii w Altdorfie, magicznie zmieniając ułożenie ulic w Altdorfie wraz z Yrtle i Finreir-em tak aby mogły się pomieścić w gęstej zabudowie.Potem rozpoczeła się kolońizacja krain które żadna inna rasa nie sasiedła . wysokie elfy + mag.jpg elf włócznik.jpg wysokie elfy łucznicy.jpg ''Źródła'' *''Warhammer High Elves Codex Book'' *''Warhammer Dark Elves Codex Book'' *''Warhammer Hordes of Chaos Codex Book'' Kategoria:Wysokie Elfy